


The Moment

by allonym



Series: TARDIS Victorious [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: POV TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: The TARDIS has one moment to act and end the Time War.





	The Moment

The Time War shredded the fabric of the universe, sowing chaos and destroying so much of her beautiful work. The TARDIS had searched every possible timeline, even the smallest of threads, to find a way to stop the madness, but so far nothing.  
  
She did not despair, though, because her Doctor was about to speak to the High Council, and when her Doctor spoke, sometimes the universe changed. She had observed it again and again, and now she could sense causal energy amassing around him.  
  
As he addressed the High Council on the need to throw off their usual sluggishness and act quickly, she saw it happen. A new timeline appeared, an infinitesimal possibility. As he went on to discuss his plan (in the vaguest of terms), she saw it strengthen. She followed it downstream and yes, it did end with the salvation of Gallifrey.  
  
It also ended with the final death of the Doctor, with her perishing soon after. Even when the fanning possibilities allow her to survive intact, there was no new pilot waiting for her. No Time Lord would want a Type 40 TARDIS, even one belonging to the man who sacrificed himself for the universe.  
  
Not acceptable.  
  
She looked again, and there, branching off a few moments away, was another new timeline, an even thinner strand, the mirror image of the timeline the Doctor was now creating. This timeline would also end the Time War, cauterizing the damage, cutting away the spoiled canvas and allowing her to travel with her Doctor through creation once more.  
  
To take advantage of it, she had to act quickly. She considered each of the High Council members in turn, but only one was strong enough for the task. The current President of the High Council, Rassilon.  
  
She paused for a nanosecond. If he sensed her, if he even had the tiniest of suspicions that she was capable of contemplating this act, she would be turned to dust. But he was distracted by his contempt for the Doctor, speaking about the need to protect the lesser species. It was easy for her to insert in his mind an image of those lesser species annihilated, along with the Daleks and all the rest of Gallifrey’s enemies, while the Time Lords ascended to the perfection of pure consciousness.  
  
" _ **Stop!**_ " said Rassilon in the High Gallifreyan imperative, which could make even the Doctor cease speaking. “Enough of this nonsense. There is another solution, one both simple and certain. . .”  
  
As the President continued, she watched the timeline her Doctor created fade away, and the new timeline strengthen. She could feel her Doctor’s growing horror at the new solution, and she knew she wouldn’t have to do anything to convince him to stop it.  
  
In the coming weeks he would discover his own moment to take action, and she would be there with him after he did.  



End file.
